


Requiem

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Gadget contemplates the aftermath of war and what it means to him.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Some clarifications:
> 
> ☆On the background for this drabble, Gadget and Infinite were a married couple before the war started, and had also adopted a child by the name of Fidget.
> 
> ☆During the war, Fidget and Gadget had an ecounter with PhantomRuby! Infinite, that ended with Infinite making some debris fall into Fidget... the child didn't make it.
> 
> ☆Thank to Freida/Frida from the Infidget server for collaborating so much with the angst!
> 
> Check out her tumblr if you wish for more Infidget, Fidget and cutsie art, she is amazing: https://rookinite.tumblr.com
> 
> The song used that inspired this drabble is: https://youtu.be/AN9x0v2-deU

Sometimes Gadget just stopped for a second and listened.

 

To the blow of the wind, the fluttering of bird wings and their singing, the innocent laughter of kids allowed to play freely, he listened to the meaningless chatter everyone could share once again, to the sound of cities being put back together. He listened to the return of an everyday peace.

 

To life coming back to where it was.  _ But not really. _

 

Because life,  _ Gadget’s life,  _ at least, was never going to be the same.

 

He had went through too much, lost too much.

 

Even though, Gadget knew, as a matter of fact, that the rest of the world could say the same; after all, they all have lived the war, they fought and cried and wished and hoped, and survived. With all its high, and costs, they managed to conquer adversity and came out victorious.

 

But there was not a real winner, was it?

 

There was a reason it was called war.

 

It tore and destroyed, and hurt, and maim, and snatched away, again and again,  _ and again… _

 

And then, what was left? An empty and fragile existence at his disposal, to put together a life that was anything but ashes and puzzled memories of a time that promised of beautiful happiness and calmness.

 

Without a place to return to that he could call home, without a family that he could hug and become overjoyed for a bright future.

 

His city was destroyed, periled like so many others, the young and innocent life of his  _ son  _ was taken away from him too… and his husband, he…

 

_ He was gone as well. _

 

Devoured by the same power-hungry monster that burned to pieces everything else Gadget ever had. 

 

Infinite became an enemy, the nightmare that plagued the dreams of children and adults alike. The villain on the world's history that no one mourned now that he was taken down (and ran away, out of shame or planning for vengeance, Gadget couldn't tell, not anymore), his memory would always be there, a remainder of  _ horror  _ and  _ chaos  _ before better times could settle in. And Gadget could allow himself to hold his lover accountable for the tragedy, to taint the far of memories between two love-sick teens and domestic life of a married couple with the terrifying image of a man-turned-monster; or he could add Infinite,  _ his Infinite,  _ to the countless life of victims and rest him down to sleep. He could add another name to the small tombstone that remembered his son, and mourn for both of the most important persons in his life.

 

And that's exactly what he did, and cried, and wished and missed the family he once had, missed it dearly everyday.

 

Because as far as Gadget was concerned, Infinite died the same day Fidget did. And the names carved into the stone in front of him were the prove.

  
  
_ “I will sing no requiem… tonight”. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
